goldengagfandomcom-20200216-history
Katy Perry Fan
"You built all this yourself?" Katy Perry asked as her hand drifted down my chest and abs. I nodded, confidently. "Hell yeah." "Well, you were so nice to me, you took your shift off..." Her fingers wrapped around my nipple and squeezed. A jolt of pleasure ran down my spine. Then, she kissed me on the cheek and pushed me off the stage. But as I walked down, I felt a small rub on my pants pocket. After the concert ended and my friends went crazy over what happened, I checked my back pocket and found a note. It read: "Meet me backstage. No shirt. Katy." I gleefully went backstage and Katy Perry stood across from me and walked towards me, her heels clicking on the floor. I stood there, flexing my muscles. She put her arms over my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "You are one sexy man... I like you. You didn't seem that nervous upstage. You sleep with a lot of women?" I nodded. "I am quite the man." "I can see. You're obviously very... strong..." She rubbed my chest, biting her lip. "And handsome... and big..." She glanced down below my belt, and tapped my groin. Instinctively, my hands grabbed hold of Katy's butt. "Sorry, that just happens automatically." Katy just stared at me. "You're very straightforward." "Hell yeah." I squeezed her buttcheeks, pulling her body into mine. Then, I leaned in for a kiss. All part of the plan. Works every single time. Once we kiss, we are going to have a crazy night. But Katy's hands suddenly clenched my balls, her fingers digging into my testicles. I let out a squeal. "Owww... a little too hard..." My legs buckled. Katy let out a giggle. "Come on, boy. I thought you were strong." She shook her hands around, and my hands grabbed hold of her arms. "Please... it hurts a lot... I like you and all but..." "But what?" She pulled my balls down, and I collapsed to the floor. She let go. "You think I invited you just so you can seduce me? No way. I'm going to have my way with you. How I want." She slammed her high heel into my groin and pressed it around. "AHHH!!!!" She tied my wrists above my head and tied a gag around my mouth. "Ooohhh.. am I too feisty for you? Other girls were so delicate?" I was not ready for this. She crawled over me, stimulating my nipples and feeling my abs. Then, she unzipped my jeans. My penis poked out of my boxers. "Getting excited are we?" She grabbed the tip and squeezed it. "MRRRGHHH!!!" Her fingernails dug into the head. She pulled off my jeans and spread my legs. She began to rub her hands on my boxers, as she kissed my chest. Her lips sucked on my nipples, her tongue lathering it with her spit. Her teeth sunk into my nipple, and I winced. But her hand felt so good. My legs shook, and I exploded. "What this? You came already? Ooohhh, got your underwear all dirty." She pulled my boxers off, revealing my erect, red, quivering penis with cum dripping from the head. Katy pulled her hair back and her lips kissed my shaft. Her tongue slithered around my penis, my cum and her spit acting as lube. I shut my eyes, the sensations being too great. Then, I exploded again. My body was aching, my pelvis was sore. "Mgghh..." "What's that?" She removed the gag. "Please... Katy.... I can't take any more..." "I don't care." She put the gag back on and tied a cord around the base of my cock. My balls and penis bulged out, purple. Then, she slammed her heel into my sensitive groin. Category:Stories